El Chupacabra
El Chupacabra is the deuteragonist in Disney's Planes. Official Bio The intensely charming El Chupacabra is a legend in Mexico (just ask him). Powered by his passion for racing (not to mention the elusive Rochelle), this caped Casanova is anything but low-key—his booming voice and charismatic presence are as big as his oversized engine. His cohorts aren’t really sure what is truth and what is delusion when it comes to El Chu, but one thing is beyond doubt: he races with a whole lot of heart and more dramatic flair than is recommended at high altitudes. ''Planes'' He has a version of the song "Love Machine", which he sings to Rochelle to try and woo her. But he is helped to win her successfully with Dusty's version. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In Planes: The Video Game, El Chupacabra is a playable character in both the handheld and the console version of the game. His four chapters are Super El Taxicabra! (taking pitties to their destinations in Germany), Ticket to Ride (racing against a freight train in Deadstick Desert), Twist of Fate (racing in Propwash Junction during a twister) and Air Force Juan (recreating a scene from a movie he starred). Trivia *El Chupacabra is Spanish for "the goat sucker", the rumored creature believed to kill goats/sheep by biting their necks and drinking their blood. He uses this stage name to "strike fear into his opponents". *El Chupacabra is a Gee Bee Model R, an aircraft that dates back to the early days of air racing. *His wingspan is 22.3 feet (6.8 meters). *He is the only character to have two separate eyes, but it may only be because of his mask. *He is based on a masked wrestler, complete with his mask and cape. His colors are also the Mexican flag (red/white/green). *El Chupacabra will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Planes. *El Chupacabra will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. *El Chupacabra will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes. *El Chupacabra will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes. *El Chupacabra will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Planes. *El Chupacabra will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Planes. Gallery El Chupacabra's Pony Form.png|El Chupacabra's Pony Form Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Males Category:Manly heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Airplanes Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Monoplanes Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Pegasus Category:Deuteragonist Category:Singing characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Comics Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies